Hibiya x Roppi: Orange Mix
by Meaka420
Summary: Pair Hibiya x Roppi, Drrr Fandom, Izaya s counter parts. The tsundere met the kuudere and they melt they colours.


Orange Mix

(Oneshot)

Description : Pair Hibiya x Roppi, Drrr Fandom, Izaya`s counter parts. The tsundere met the kuudere and they melt they colours.

Contains: Yaoi, lime/lemon

Disclaim: I do not own Durarara

[Meaka420 note:

Isaki-chan: The "action" part is from a role play on the drrr chat, taken without asking, but I bet the rp-ers will "FUUUUU" me *chuckles* yet the intro was made by Yume, where I was Beta.

Yume-chan: OKAY OKAY OKAY. BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING =_= .I (actually the second "I" wrote more than you, but let it be) WAS TOO LAZY TO POST THESE DAYS OK ;A;? OK .* in emo corner*]

Hibiya, the prince, was in his room and was staring at himself smiling in most arrogant mode ever. He analyses his hands , then his boots, balancing them around. He was switching his position, admiring himself in mirror. "Why am I so perfect?!" Said the raven while he switched the position again. (It took a while...)

.

.

.

Then he walked in the kitchen looking for some food, there on a chair was Roppi eating some ramen while staring at floor... The red eyed raven was wearing a red-coated furry jacket like it gonna weirdly flow. His body was hot... very hot, he never felt like that before because there was summer and maybe because of his clothes? He continued staring at the floor while thinking to his matters. Hibiya took a seat on next to him glaring at him, then he stood up and came closer, speaking with a superior tone."So, where is MY food?!"

Roppi was too busy with thinking about his "heat problem" so he didn't heard. That made the raven "prince" very mad. He came closer to him while he started to shake him. "HURRY UP AND MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT!".

Roppi just woke up from his day-dreaming and he stared at him... He was in same time a little dizzy... The raven was just staring at Hibiya with a cute blushing face because of the heat. That made Hibiya let him and step back. "EWW! What is with that face?! Keep your germs away from me!" He took a step back again.

The raven who were wearing a red fluffy jacket weren't felling that good it was pretty hard for him to answer in a cold manner, like he was doing most of the times. But he said huffing. " Uh ..I... " he blushed while staring at Hibiya's hateful eyes. Roppi was really disgusting for him in that moment. "I am fine.." said the raven while he stopped again to take his breath. That didn't make Hibiya to believe him, but he didn't care... didn't care at all. The "prince" smirked and took Roppi's hand and pushed him down. He wanted to hit his tummy with his precious boots, but stopped.

"I`m hot, you idiot!" Roppi growls and tries to get up, holding his furry coat on.

Hibiya blinks for a while, then comes downs near Roppi who felt like he couldn`t get up. "Take off your clothes!"

Roppi looks in astonishment to embarassement.

Hibiya grits his teeth and climbs on top of Roppi undressing him. Roppi was pretty skinier than Hibiya, so he hasn`t too much force to protects himself. The prince took of his red furred coat and licks her lips silent. Roppi widen eyes "NO"

Hibiya removed all Roppi`s clothes and smirks sitting near the other in the kitchen floor.

The naked raven felt embarrassed and covered with hands his thing.

But Hibiya laughs. "You really dislike your human body, Roppi-san.."

"HELL YES"

"Don`t yell at me, Roppi-san" Hibiya chuckles and comes closer teasing him. "I want to see if you`re taller than me.." He helps Roppi to get up, not because he couldn`t, that s because he didn`t want to get up naked.

His legs turning into pile of jelly, loosing his balance. "You sure are idiot, Hibiya-sama.."

The gold eyes chuckles and longs to kiss Roppi. "Thank you for calling me this honorific, Roppi-san, but yet you called me idiot and I didn`t like it at all~" He smirks and licks Roppi`s lips.

"DAFAQ" Roppi gets back almost to fall, but Hibiya grabed him by waist smirking. (And they stare to each other, until Roppi grabs Hibiya`s face and smash their lips.)

.

Kiss.

.

His red eyes narrow like he`s enjoying the feeling of pleasure Hibiya`s sharing. "I-I want you that... so bad.."

"G-good..." He grips on Roppi`s tight when the pleasure suddenly bursts inside him. That kiss was really something and make him shudder and cry out. He actually didn`t want it. He didn`t know what he wanted.

Hibiya smirks to finally be away from the public and can taste his brother. He dared to seclude him in a place where everyone weren't there to look at his Roppi. His member twitch...

It twitches against the naked Roppi again, continuing to rub it together. He wonders what everyone else thought that he'd do to Roppi. Probably rape him senseless, beat him up afterwards, and maybe even fucked up things involving that he didn`t want to give him food. But this kiss was randrom. Hibiya doesn't do that, because it just clumsy little prince.

Hibiya get back after she finished the kiss with him. "You... good, right?" He asks quietly, his hands brushing away parts from hi brother`s hair. Roppi was sweating because of the previous heat, then he felt strange about this thing.

That was too far to be able to concentrate on producing a coherent answer, he just makes a quick desperate nod accompanied by series of sweet moans.

[Meaka420: That`s all folks~ ]


End file.
